


【左游/了游】273.15℃

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档，以下是以前的预警。原本Yv画了图，这里po不了了……设定大概是，鸿上圣在做一个人类肉体改造的实验。游作十六岁的时候被算是绑架去做人体实验了。因为实验大部分是冷冻状态完成，也是防止实验对象在这么长时间里衰老导致成果毁于一旦，大部分时间里这些实验体是冷冻人的状态。定期解冻。（部分参考了端脑对于保镖冷冻的设定）被冰冻住是没有感觉的，但是解冻了就会很痛苦。不仅解冻过程中肌肉之类不听使唤，难以适应，而且每次醒过来身体都会有变化，包括弗兰肯斯坦式的那种……的感觉。（如图）鸿上了见八岁的时候，就有一次助手忘了关门还不咋的，了见就溜进去了，刚好看到刚解冻难受得想自杀的游作，就鼓励他活下去。后来鸿上了见一直都没得到那个房间的权限，也没再见过游作。写得巨oocBE角。色。死。亡。六一发就太恶毒了，所以今天发（难道就不恶毒了吗）短段子。只是想发刀了。预警写在这里了。请不要打我（抱头蹲防）
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【左游/了游】273.15℃

2046年9月5日，阴。

病床上的老人又用力咳了一串，一旁的青年忙拍上他的后背，帮他顺气。

“了见，咳咳，我很清楚自己的身体状况——”

老人用力喘着，喉咙里干燥地响。了见又无言递上一杯温水，被老人拒绝了。他抬起手，病房内的屏幕感应亮起。

“从现在开始我将最高权限交给你——了见。”

鸿上了见一震。

“你不是好奇地下室走廊尽头的房间好多年了？去看看吧。我休息一会儿。

我耗尽毕生精力，最骄傲的作品，交给你处置——”

坐在床边看着病危的父亲入眠，了见悄声走出房间，轻柔关上门，无声后退两步。父亲可能再也不会醒来，这个认知伴随着第四次病危通知已经麻木了他的神经，伴着二十七度空调风鼓进空荡荡的长走廊里。

良久，他终于清醒过来，沿着楼梯下去，走着，越来越快，奔跑。拖鞋，脚，地板，撞击着咚咚响。进入电梯前差点忘记换上厚实的大衣。

想起也只草草披上而已。

他始终没有权限打开的，实验室里最后一扇门。

厚重锈蚀的铁门被缓慢拉开发出刺耳的摩擦音，里面的气体逸出来——连零度都到不了，混合着形成白雾。了见愣在原地。

就像是快步走过转角时突然撞见了人，冰冷的雾散了些，他看到门里侧同他一样惊讶的人。

——如果可以被称为一个人。

了见下意识退后两步，意识到这并不礼貌，又迈回门槛划出的区域。雾气在逐渐消散，“你是——”

“你——终于？”对方根本听不见一样，强行打断了见的话。“是你？”迟疑了片刻。“你是谁？”他抬起手，连接吊瓶与血肉的软管碍了事，他便把那些一并暴力扯掉。暗红的不知什么组织一并翻了出来。十指抚上了见的脸，描摹五官线条。

“你有点变样子了，但还是你。”那人蹒跚着想靠得更近，无奈四肢不听使唤，了见忙扶住他以免跌倒。宽大的病号服滑落，露出瘦削的肩膀和铬制肠线缝合的连接处。

就想扶住一块冰。鸿上了见打了个冷颤。“你身上好冰。”他提起滑至肘窝的病号服把人裹好，细心地避开了线头凌乱的伤口。“这里好冷……”又拉开外套拉锁，拽着两襟环住少年，在身后收拢。少年过于轻了，又瘦，以至于并不宽松的大衣竟容得下第二个人。

这个姿势允许鸿上了见看到少年的后颈。IGN006，写得很丑。除了后颈，还有特意剃掉头发的头皮，手臂上下，后背。用铬制肠线缝合连接的每一块肉体。

“还冷吗？”鸿上了见询问自被他裹进外套就沉默不语的少年。“我们可以到外面……”

腰间的凉意打断了了见的话。少年回抱了他，简直不像个活物的体温透过薄薄一层衬衣传递过来。不知是错觉还是真的被温暖，了见觉得他有一点不同了。少年越来越用力，直到胸膛之间没有距离。肩膀有润湿感，鸿上了见看不见他的脸。

“你身上没有。太好了。”良久，直到鸿上了见都怀疑自己要被冻僵，少年嗫嚅着开口。“我担心你和我一样……和我一样只是个小白鼠。”少年推开他些，浑浊失焦的晶状体直盯着了见的眼睛。“那时候，我几乎以为你是另一个世界的使者。”

“……嗯。”鸿上了见喉咙发疼，连带着声带都被黏滞住发不出声。他试图把那少年压回怀里，可少年的力气又出奇大，不能如愿。

“太好了，你来找我了。”少年拒绝了了见的拥抱，用腾出手，纤细的手指爬上了见的脸。“我曾经想，我只要找到机会，就马上死掉。”指间划过眉眼，好像很满意，笑了笑。面部肌肉不自然的扭动使这个表情不比哭好看。“你叫什么？”

“了见，鸿上了见。”

“了——见。是了见？是了见。”少年又独自笑了一会儿。了见不打断他，只暗自祈求他的体温能再高一点。只要别——

“你要我思考三件事。”

“这个房间太冷了。”

“可我太傻了想不出，所以我说，那我就再坚持三次冷冻吧。”

“我们可以一起离开这。”

“但是大概是刚好这三次冷冻时间间隔比较短。所以我说，再——”

别傻了，人被冷冻住根本不会有时间感。

“走吧，我们走。”少年惊讶的空当，被了见紧紧抱住。“去到地面上，好好睡一觉。有阳光，现在还是夏天。”了见牵起，不如说掐住仍然冰冷的手腕，直接握到骨节。“你相信我。”

“我相信你。”少年依旧笑着。“你来接我了。太好了。

所以了见能相信自己吗？”

鸿上了见本来还往外拉的手定在原地，非物理地脊柱发凉。

“该告别了，真舍不得呀。

这回，我先走啦。拜拜。”

雾气消散，鸿上了见终于能够看清整个房间全貌。冷藏柜放在房间一角，六个柜子只有一个装了东西。锁被暴力损坏了，半开着，那东西一半软软拖在地上，下半身还埋在里面。

“看来最后一个实验体也到了极限——博士的夙愿恐怕难以实现了。”年长的助手在旁边解释着，“还好这个房间制冷一向到位，否则尸体还不知会腐烂成什么样子——您让一下，我来处理。”

“火化？”

“这可是重要的标本。”助手顺手拽下柜门上的活页本放在尸体上，正要推出门。

金属活页夹已经有些锈了，里面纸张被不明黄色液体污染了大半，勉强能分辨出少量文字。

“火化。”

“诶？可……”

“向父亲保密。”

鸿上了见捞起那本子，随手翻开快速浏览过几页。

对象藤■游作，信息……  
■■36.3.6操作，数据……  
■■■6.9.6操作，数据……  
■■■■.5.22操作，数据……  
■■■■.■.27操作，数据……  
■■38.10.■操作，数据……  
■■■■.■.■操作，数据……  
■■■9.■.■■■，数据……  
■■■■.■.■■■，数据……  
■■■■.■.■■■，■■……  
……  
……

所以为什么要感谢呢。  
明明没有救你走的勇气，又骗你活下去受苦的，不正是我吗。


End file.
